Blessed Time, Damned Eternity
by niyrocks
Summary: A crossover between Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust and Dragonball Z. Think it can't be done? Prepare to be amazed- Although original DBZ characters aren't introduced immediately, fanfic characters from the DBZ universe are. Enjoy, and PLEASE- R&R!
1. Desert dessert

The burning, bright sun sat on his neck as he rode across the desert sands. With his left hand clenching the reins tightly, he had only his thoughts and the sound of his horse's hoof steps on the sand to keep him company. With the hoof steps becoming akin to the rhythm of a heart beat, he found himself drifting off.  
  
His mind returned to Leila's small grandchild, with her curious voice and innocent smile. He silently wished her a good life, knowing that he would not see her again. His hunts took him across the globe, and he liked it that way. He made sure to keep telling himself that.  
  
The ground then started to rumble, making the horse rear up in fear. He held onto the reins and saddle tighter with hands and thighs to keep from falling off. The horse backed up several steps as the sand in front of them started to sink into the ground.  
  
"Wha, what's that? D, talk to me!" Lefthand shouted, muffled by his grip and the rumbling noise that seemed to resonate all around them. D pulled sharply on the reins to turn the horse around.  
  
Then the sand behind them started to sink, the rumbling noise now sounding two-fold. With a kick of his heels, he urged the horse to start running parallel to the sink holes along the thin stretch of sand that seemed stable.  
  
"Dammit D, let me see what's going on!" He then let go of the left side of the reins, putting his hand high up in the air for Lefthand to assess the situation. "This isn't good D, RUN!" He spurred the horse on faster, with a loud shout.  
  
As the horse ran on, the thin stretch of sand started to melt away. When the strip was no larger than the horse's width, the sand in front collapsed right under its hooves. With a panicked kick, it launched itself into the air via its back hooves. Holding on tightly to the horse, D aimed for the other side of the expanding sinkhole.  
  
As they flew over the center of the sinkhole, the sand below took the shape of a sharp featured female. The sand whirl-winded upwards, the mouth opening with huge fangs to swallow D whole. The sword wasn't even heard as it was pulled from its sheath as D launched himself forward off of the horse. As the sand swallowed the horse, D spun in midair, delivering a horizonal slash at the neck of the sand creature.  
  
A loud female scream was heard as the sand and the horse collapsed back into the sinkhole. D finally landed on the otherside of the sinkhole, hitting the ground hard and rolling, softening the impact. He rolled several yards before stopping, on his side with his sword still in his hand infront of him.  
  
A loud groan was heard from Lefthand. "I have sand up my nose..."  
  
D rose to a one kneed position facing the still thundering sinkhole. With his sword held in front of him, he watched another face rise. This time the face was looking straight at him, eyes seeming to glare with hatred. It opened its fanged jaw once more and roared forward at him. 


	2. Who's got their hands in the steak jar?

She walked into the kitchen, immediately going for the refrigerator. Sweat dripped off her brow as a towel hung around her shoulders. Her limbs ached as she walked across the hard paneled floor of the space ship. She pulled open the door and light flooded into the dark room, adding to the small amount of star light streaming in from the windows high above.  
  
Reaching for a beer, she stopped herself noticing the large amount of cooked steak sitting on a plate under clear wrapping. Reminding herself that she had made steak yesterday, she grabbed the beer and plate of steak, shutting the refrigerator with a swift back kick.  
  
Setting the beer upon a near by table, she ripped the clear wrapping from the plate. Walking over to the microwave, she opened it with a quick finger jab, and threw the plate with a loud clank into it. Slamming the door shut, she pressed in a time under five minutes, paying little attention. She walked back over to the table and sat down, pulling the towel off of her shoulder. It fell to the floor with a disgusting wet slap. She grabbed the beer and forgoing the tab opening method, she bit into the side of the can and let the foamy contents empty into her awaiting open mouth.  
  
With a quick swallow and a loud belch, she threw the can across the kitchen and missed the garbage can. "Fuck." She shook her head and looked over to the microwave, raising a brow. The steak was gone.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT MIA!" she screamed, making the pans hanging off the wall fall to the ground with a loud clatter. She rose from her seat, knocking the chair to the floor, shattering it. She ran from the room, the after glow of her heightened ki illuminating the room for several seconds after her passing.  
  
She slammed the door open that led from the kitchen into the common room. Letting the door shut behind her, her Saiyan eyes started to focus immediately. The very blurred shapes in the dark common room started to softly glow from the over head window light. She scanned the room with a scowl, thrusting her nose into the air. With a long inhale she growled quietly.  
  
As a small breeze passed over the back of her neck, causing those small hairs to rise, her hand shot up into the air to her right. Her strong hand wrapped around a more slender arm of someone else. The sound of a plate clattering to the floor caused her to growl once again.  
  
"Oh hi, Rezan. Fancy meeting you here," the slender figure whispered innocently as she hovered in the air next to Rezan's head.  
  
"Where. Is. My. Steak?"  
  
A quiet burp was heard as the slender figure gave a shaky giggle as she covered her mouth with her free hand. Two wings fluttered nervously behind her. "Oops. Were those steaks yours?"  
  
Rezan threw the Relian onto the floor with a grunt and turned to go back into the kitchen. She felt a plate being thrust into her chest from the now open kitchen door. Another figure stood in front of her.  
  
"It's your turn to do the dishes, Rezan."  
  
Rezan shook her head and yanked the plate from the figure's hands. "Whatever Niy," she grunted pushing past the Namek. She retreated back into the kitchen. Her angered ranting and the sounds of dishes breaking could be heard rooms away on the space ship.  
  
As Mia rose from the floor dusting off her outfit, red lights filled the once darkened rooms of the ship. Niy looked at Mia with a quizzical expression. All Mia could do was mouth 'Oops'. 


	3. Resurrection

The yellow sun blazed through the sky and seemed to melt as it met the blood-red marble of the rubble scattered across the country-side. The light pooled and swirled and seemed to drown into the shadows of the scrap of what was once known as the Castle of Chaythe. The castle, once mighty and elaborate and a thing made of countless nightmares and screams now plagued the surrounding cliffs and barren mountains with its memory. The chaos of the leftover pieces of Chaythe lay silent in peace, and let the sun bathe them with its harsh warmth.  
  
As the afternoon bore on into the evening, the sun gradually shifted into orange and then it flamed into an angry red, making sure the world reflected the red of its rage that the night had come too soon. But even as the sun made its early descent, the Castle of Chaythe soaked in the suns rays, absorbing the celestial anger into itself and waiting. Waiting.  
  
A shadow loomed over the base of the rubble of the castle, and a snarl escaped its lips. A Barbarois slithered through the broken pieces cautiously and then it stopped, darting its tongue in and out to taste the air. Another shadow appeared behind it and then another, and another until the mountains of Chaythe were covered by the demonic looking creatures. The monsters stared into the blood of the rocks and a steady rhythm filled their ears. An ancient heartbeat came into being and it swelled in intensity in the heads of the Barbarois, so much that they screamed out in pain and blood rain down their ears and through the hands that covered them in vain.  
  
And as the heartbeat quickened and threatened to explode their minds, a single vision came upon every single member of the Barbarois. Reddened lips of crimson blood moved with a dying grace as the echoes of an alto tone carried inside the monsters' ears.  
  
"I call upon you, my servants of the night, to return to the darkness from which you were born. Sacrifice your souls and rise, my beloved, rise!"  
  
The Barbarois shook they ground with the sound of their might and one by one threw themselves upon the jagged edges of The Castle of Chaythe. In an act of senseless genocide, the Barbarois gave up their lives, their blood pouring from their mortal wounds. Their blood formed a sea of red, and as if with a mind of its own, sucked every last piece of the fallen Castle into itself, and in a swarming mass of blood and rock, piled itself higher and higher onto the mountain top.  
  
The bodies of the Barbarois rose from the dead, their eyes now bloodshot and their limbs moving like they were being pulled by invisible strings. A female maniacal laugh broke the night's quiet, and before the first glimmer of moonlight could reach the ground, the Castle of Chaythe had been rebuilt; reborn. 


	4. Growing a Personality

Niy looked at Mia's innocent expression.  
  
"Don't tell me- the microwave," Niy said.  
  
Mia nodded. Both paused and stared into each others eyes for a minute before jumping to their feet and running out the door of the common room and into the navigation area. Lights blinked and alarms sounded as Niy and Mia went to different positions around an interactive command consol and started pressing buttons.  
  
"The main drive is done," Mia shouted over the noise, "and the side propulsion units have overheated."  
  
"If we don't shut down the main power core, the whole propulsion system will be shot," Niy hissed back.  
  
"If we shut down the main power core we'll be stuck in space," Mia returned. "I'm switching to manual. Shut down those side units!"  
  
Niy pressed a few buttons and slammed her fist in irritation on the consol. "Damn it," she snarled, "The controls are fried!"  
  
"You have to turn them off Niy, the temperatures are going to crit!"  
  
"I'm on it," Niy scowled, shoving her hand behind the consul and using force to pull out three sparking wire ends.  
  
"-And I wouldn't have any problem doing the dishes, if someone on this ship grew a FUCKING PERSONALITY," Rezan shouted in rage the instant after the lights stopped blinking and the sirens silenced.  
  
Niy and Mia both glared at the short, long-haired Saiyan.  
  
Rezan was startled for a minute at the loudness of her own voice but then she frowned, realizing her bad timing and tryed to recover from her sudden outburst.  
  
"I. You.It.How. What the hell are you staring at?!"  
  
Mia put her head in her hand and shook it. Niy snorted in disgust and went back to the consol to diagnose the ship's condition.  
  
"DAMN IT TO HELL," Rezan screamed and both Mia and Niy flinched at the sound of Rezan slamming the door behind her.  
  
Niy muttered to herself in low tones as she eyed the door for a few seconds, and then went back to pressing buttons.  
  
"Bad news, Mia- the main core must have a leak in it some where because the pressure is dropping," Niy said, continuing to press buttons. "The ventilation system is still online but without power we may have to confine ourselves to the common room in the next couple of hours." Niy looked up from the lit consol and into Mia's eyes. "We need to stop somewhere, process a complete system shutdown and make repairs."  
  
Mia sighed and pressed a few buttons, and a hologram of a map of the part of space they were in, blinked to life between them.  
  
"Niy this is the quadrant of space we are in," Mia said, and the hologram changed into a blank grid of yellow lines. "We are in uncharted territory. This was our last resort, remember? To escape the Hand?"  
  
"Yes, I remember, Mia, you don't have to get an attitude, all I asked for was a location to land at," Niy hissed. "Computer, use long-range sensors and display all planets, space ports and bases on the hologram screen."  
  
The hologram light blinked into a list of places arranged by numbers, and a grid map covered in red dots.  
  
"The problem is that our main drive is offline, Niy," Mia said, frowning, mad that Niy was ignoring her. "Even if we found a place that was adequate enough for our needs, it would have to be far enough away for us to use the Hyper Drive and close enough for us to only use it for a fraction of a second so we don't waste anymore of the main core. "  
  
Niy didn't react, pushing in a few more buttons onto the consol and furrowing her eyebrows deep in thought.  
  
"Niy, listen to me, even if we do find someplace that is distance-wise okay, it might not have the level of technology we need to repair our ship. Niy?"  
  
Niy didn't react again, the computer screen getting her full attention.  
  
"Damn it, Niy, look at me!"  
  
Niy glared at Mia, staring deep into her eyes. "If we have to we can make the repairs ourselves, but we need time and air. Here," Niy said pointing at the one blue dot on the screen "Is a location good enough for our purposes." Niy's finger lightly touched the screen and a picture appeared.  
  
Mia's eyes widened as she looked at the picture, and her stunned gaze slowly made its way back to Niy.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you are suggesting, Niy," Mia asked, her voice slowly heightening as she spoke. 


	5. Victory or Defeat?

The sand around D rose into a whirlwind, sand blocking his vision. He threw his left hand infront of his face to protect his eyes. The sand creature's face exploded from the whirlwird and dove down to devour D, fanged maw wide open.  
  
The vampire hunter jumped up into the gapping mouth, sword thrust out before him. He felt the sword sink into the creature's throat as if it was flesh. The creature screamed as its jaws clenched shut, surrounding D in a shifting cavern of sand and wind.  
  
D pushed with all of might, causing that long sword of his to sink to the hilt. The creature's screams could be heard and felt as sand rushed up from it's throat. D pulled backwards on the sword to move it above his head into the creature's brain. It sliced through what felt like a skull and then sunk into the softer part of the brain.  
  
The creature screamed one last time, sand hitting D right in the face. The creature then exploded, sending the sand holding D into the air all around him. He fell to the ground, on his knees and hands. Sand fell like a steady rain around him till he was soon buried up to his chest.  
  
D pulled himself to his knees, freeing his hands. He lanced the sword into the mound of sand around him as he held on to it, leaning against it, breathing heavily. Lefthand started to cough in fits causing D's whole left arm to shake.  
  
"Damn it D," Lefthand shouted as all the sand was gone from his tiny mouth. "Now we're stuck in the desert, in the middle of the day, and you just wasted all of your energy! How are you going to resist your old friend Heat Syndrome now?" He grunted.  
  
D looked up to watch the sink holes before him slowly close. He then heard neighing as the head of his horse, then the forelegs, and then the rest climbed out from a closing sinkhole. The horse pulled itself all the way free and trotted over to D's side.  
  
He reached up for the horse's reins to pull himself up but his body was too weak. It didn't want to move. D closed his eyes and concentrated, forcing himself to grab the reins and pull himself from the sand. Soon he was standing next to the horse, sand almost dripping off of him.  
  
He shakily sheathed his sword and mounted the horse, those hands gripping the reins so tight, Lefthand had no chance to talk. He turned the horse around to face their previous direction of travel and with a quiet shout, spurred the horse forward with his knees. 


	6. MONSTER? Where!

"That is the legendary City of the Night, Niy," Mia said, practically screaming her head off at Niy now. "The Legend says that the inhabitants of that city feed off the flesh of any being. They suck your juices dry, Niy. Are you listening to me?!" Mia grabbed Niy's shoulders and shook them hard. "It is certain death to go there, not only that but it's plain stupid. There has to be someplace else!"  
  
A huge snapping sound of flesh slapping flesh spread instanteously in the room as Niy swiftly backhanded Mia across the face. Mia's face snapped back and droplets of spit flew, her eyes wide with a mixture of surprise, anger and shock. Niy gripped the back of Mia's head with one hand, her nails cutting into the Relian's skin. Practically dragging Mia over to the holoscreen, Niy practically forced Mia's face into its bright light.  
  
"Look at the picture again, Mia," Niy spat, her words short and cold, "What was once the City of the Night obviously isn't anymore." Mia reluctantly stared into the light with a grimace of pain and anger on her face. The city, magnificent as it still looked, it's blackened walls gleaming in the dim starry light, lay partially scattered; bits and pieces and dust floating in suspended animation around around the location as dried blood sticks to an old wound.  
  
Niy snarled in disgust and flung Mia to the floor.  
  
"You think with your emotions first," the green pointy-earred female hissed. "You should know better than to reveal such weakness."  
  
Mia braced herself from the impact by using the muscles of her arms to keep her body from the floor. Turning her head towards Niy, she stared into the Namek's frozen blue eyes with her own glittering and hurt ones.  
  
Mia frowned and closed her eyes, not wanting hot tears to make her seem any weaker.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if the real monsters are out in that city, or in the same ship I'm traveling in," Mia said to herself in a low tone. Recovering her composure, Mia opened her eyes and looked at Niy numbly. "Alright then, Niy," she replied in an even tone, "If you think the City of the Night is our best shot then let's go there." Mia pushed herself up and stood straight and tall, her seven foot height forcing her to bow her head to see Niy. Staring at Niy for an extra moment, Mia, lifted her light feet and made her way towards the door to the common room. "I have confidence that you can get us there safely," she said over her shoulder as she walked under the door frame.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Mia froze mid-step, and turned partially around in a deadly silence. Her eyes narrowed and her muscles clenched, the talons at the ends of her fingertips and toes seemed to shine for a split second, her wings stiffening and moving a couple of inches upwards, implying the action that in the next few seconds of time, Mia would be throwing herself bodily against Niy. But those few seconds came and went and with a voice shaky with rage Mia spat, "Somewhere where there isn't the possibility that my mood will become as ugly as the person I'm talking to." With those last words, Mia left the room, the door closing behind her in forced calm. 


	7. Tainted Love now I know I've got to dum ...

The sharply angled walls seemed limitless in height as they gradually tapered into pointed towers. Veins of gold and silver twisted and intertwined in the black ebony of the city's structures, and the floors had a translucent quality to them so that you could see reflections as you walked among them as well as the shadows; the mistaken quality of something that could have been black glass but had the density and hardness of stone.  
  
In the center of the city was an open court, surrounded by silver skulls molded into candle holders, and huge decorated arches of leaves and obsidian tracings. In the center, the light of the stars embraced the room constantly and effortlessly with their patient, calm, and serene pale lights. In the center of the broad court stood a statue of a winged siren, frozen in a cry, a song of despair and sorrow, its feathered wings ragged and spread as it lifted its right outstretched hand towards the source of light; forever doomed to reach for the stars and never grasp them. At the base of her flowing, shredded robes the murky crystal twisted into a long, narrow alter that, bathed in the upper part of the statue's shadow, seemed dull as ice and twice as heavy.  
  
Underneath the blanket of the statue's shadow, wrapped in soft curls, lace and layers of shiny lustrous silk, a woman lay, a light smile of contentment adorning the soft pale cheeks of her face. Her lips, moist and round and perfect mirrored the smooth roundness of her nose, which in turn mirrored the smooth and upturned curve of her long eye-lashes. Her arms lay flat and thin at her sides, her chest and bosom, perfectly full and risen, her corset revealing, but not too much so, tapering into a delicate waist and long layers of silk that were each placed into absolute symmetry. The only parts of her that lay exposed were her thin curved feet and toes and the long dark tresses of her curly brunette hair.  
  
His thin gnarled, shrunken fingers teased the ends of her hair with his nails, his heart beating with love for her even though his body had long been drained of blood. His fingers quivered as he used all what was left of his physical control to keep from scratching her skin. His lean figure loomed over hers, and where once his face was the immortal perfection all vampires are damned with, his was now gaunt, his skull stretching the dry rough remains of his face until he looked hollow. His red eyes bulged out of the sockets that were once covered by the eyelids that were now shriveled against his brow. His eyes outlined her face lovingly, and his body gave a raspy sigh as he felt the softness of her hair tingle against his taut skin. He frowned sorrowfully as his eyes swirled at the round glistening perfection of her lips. How he longed to kiss her body, even in death, but as soon as he thought of her as a body, his pupils phased out, and he saw the remains of the blood in her veins pooled and stagnant. He turned away from her body sharply enough that he almost lost his balance and his fangs sprouted from his mouth. He could smell the blood and it drenched his senses until the need for it washed through him in convulsions of bloodlust. He gripped himself to try and control himself, but it was useless. Even though her blood was cold and old, his body longed for it, as a human longs for water of any type after days and weeks of thirsting for it. He stumbled over to her body, the evil smile of vampires imprinted on his face by eons of time. Shadows blocking the starlight drifted slowly across the light, debris from the ruins of the City of the Night floating pass the ceiling in the silence of space, and he clung to them as he crept toward his ashen victim. When he thought he could no longer hold himself back he lunged to make the bite, but grabbed his own arm, and instead of feeding off the pale goddess that lay before him, bit himself, and sucked and feed off the vapor of juice that was left in his body.  
  
He snarled in disgust and spit his arm away from him, grabbed his head and shook himself vigorously. He fell to his knees and made whimpering noises, since his body was too wilted and dry for him to form tears, even tears of blood.  
  
"Charlotte," he said in his quiet, low voice that was now raspy and rough with his accent, "Look at the monster I am. Charlotte, my love, I know your love for me, and I know that you want to be with me, I long for you as none other could. But be blessed my love, be blessed, and let the siren's spell keep you asleep in death. If you were to wake up and see what I truly was.what you now truly are." Meier Link covered his eyes with his hands and whispered, "I'd never forgive myself, my beloved. I'd never forgive myself." 


	8. I want my mommy

Lianna looked out into the stormy night. The trees bowed beneath the ferocity of the wind, and the rain slit through the night air as if it were a mere piece of dark weaving and the raindrops thousands of tiny pricking needles. Her blue-green eyes swirled with concern as she looked outside her window. Her father had gone out hours ago, sensing a coming storm, to gather the sheep flock together and bring them back to their pen, and she was worried. The child bit her lip and nervously tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out from her blond braids.  
  
The omnipotent thunder roared again, causing even the foundation of the small house to shake and Lianna flinched, closing her small eyelids for a second as the lightning flashed and although she was afraid, opened one first and then the other. She planned to keep her vigil until he came back. She could feel her mom watching her with probing eyes. Her mother's face gave a warm smile of encouragement, but Lianna knew that by the way her mom clenched her hands so tightly together that she feared the worse too. Lianna wouldn't give up on her mom or dad, so she stood, braving the fearful parts of the storm. As her Great- Grandmother Leila had told her many times before she died, "a tad of courage and a good dose of persistence always got the job done."  
  
She watched the window, fogging it up with her warm breath, each lightning flash causing her to duck her head below the window ledge, but she always brought her head back up in her persistent watch for her dad. In the next lightning flash, a rider came over the hill, and instead of ducking, Lianna narrowed her eyes through the next flash and as she say the rider's silhouette for a brief second, she shrieked with joy, jumped and flew out of the house straight into the pouring rain, never paying attention to her mom's cry of caution or the fact that the storm scared her, she ran through the mud and the muck and the drenching wet with her arms outstretched and giggling.  
  
She opened her eyes just in time to see the rider slump off the horse and hear the splat as her dead father slumbered in death on the mud. She froze mid-step and braced herself, nearly falling into the slick herself.  
  
"Da - daddy," she said, making a question out of the word, her pupils shrunken in fear. Dark silhouettes and red glowing eyes appeared behind her in the next lightning flash, but she was to in shock to notice them. "DADDY" she screamed, tears streaking down her face, as she bolted towards the still corpse.  
  
A furry arm shot out and grabbed one of her failing little wrists so hard that the whiplash snapped her back and brought in her into a face of a snarling Barbarois. She stared and started to whimper in fright as the ranks smell of death clung to the beast, even in the thick of the storm, and she screamed bloody murder and struggled to get out of the monster's grip. She had only heard of monsters in tales long told, and the creatures that sometimes hid under beds. All she knew was that she wanted her mommy and she screamed her name.  
  
A furry paw clamped her mouth tightly shut so that all that could be heard of Lianna's protests were murmurs.  
  
"Careful Cirrus-s-s-s-s-s," a snake-woman monster sneered from behind the hairy one, "The Mis-s-s-s-stress-s-s-s-s-s wants-s-s-s-s this-s-s-s-s one alive."  
  
The black furred creature that held Lianna, hissed at her like a giant cat, "But my hunger grows," he snarled, bending over so that Lianna shrieked as she felt his wet heavy breath and the itch of his coarse whiskers against her neck, "And she is so young, tender, and juicy." She felt his teeth poke her skin and she was so terrified that she began to cry hysterically.  
  
A great scaly tail slapped Cirrus to the ground, and constricted Lianna into itself, but not before her frantic shouts calling her mother's name could escape her lips.  
  
"Lianna? Lianna answer me," Her mom shouted, a dark figure standing in front of a lit doorway.  
  
Lianna tried so hard to respond but her answers were muffled, she reached a tiny arm out to her, but the only thing she got in return was the tightening of the snake woman's tail around her.  
  
"Cirrus-s-s-s-s-s, if you want blood, take that prey," the Naga hissed, pointing at Lianna's mother with a jagged nail.  
  
Lianna cried and mentally pleaded for God to protect her mom, for anyone to come and protect her mom, but it all seemed fruitless.  
  
Cirrus paused and gave a great big evil cat grin and slunk off into the night to hunt the woman that now walked out into the darkness with dread and the pure scent of fear. 


End file.
